The present invention relates to Mobile IP network technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to providing optimizations for a mobile network device (e.g., Mobile Node or Mobile Router) that supports multiple links between the mobile network device and a Home Agent (or Correspondent Node in a Mobile IPv6 environment).
Mobile IP is a protocol which allows laptop computers or other mobile computer units (referred to as “Mobile Nodes” herein) to roam between various sub-networks at various locations—while maintaining internet and/or WAN connectivity. Without Mobile IP or a related protocol, a Mobile Node would be unable to stay connected while roaming through various sub-networks. This is because the IP address required for any node to communicate over the internet is location specific. Each IP address has a field that specifies the particular sub-network on which the node resides. If a user desires to take a computer which is normally attached to one sub-network and roam with it so that it passes through different sub-networks, it cannot use its home base IP address. As a result, a business person traveling across the country cannot merely roam with his or her computer across geographically disparate network segments or wireless nodes while remaining connected over the internet. This is not an acceptable state-of-affairs in the age of portable computational devices.
To address this problem, the Mobile IP protocol has been developed and implemented. An implementation of Mobile IP is described in RFC 3344 of the Network Working Group, C. Perkins, Ed., “IP Mobility Support for IPv4,” August 2002. Mobile IP is also described in the text “Mobile IP Unplugged” by J. Solomon, Prentice Hall. Both of these references are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties and for all purposes.
The Mobile IP process in a Mobile IPv4 environment are illustrated in FIG. 1. As shown there, a Mobile IP environment 2 includes the internet (or a WAN) 4 over which a Mobile Node 6 can communicate remotely via mediation by a Home Agent 8 and may also include a Foreign Agent 10. In a Third Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2)/CDMA2000 network, the Foreign Agent is implemented in what is generally referred to as a Packet Data Serving Node (PDSN). In the absence of a Foreign Agent in a Mobile IPv4 environment, or in a Mobile IPv6 environment in which a Foreign Agent is not implemented, the Mobile Node 6 can obtain a topologically correct IP address (i.e., collocated IP address) and register this IP address with the Home Agent. (In a Mobile IPv6 environment, this is accomplished via an Access Router rather than a Foreign Agent.) Typically, the Home Agent and Foreign Agent are routers or other network connection devices performing appropriate Mobile IP functions as implemented by software, hardware, and/or firmware. A particular Mobile Node (e.g., a laptop computer) plugged into its home network segment connects with the internet through its designated Home Agent. When the Mobile Node roams, it communicates via the internet through an available Foreign Agent. Presumably, there are many Foreign Agents available at geographically disparate locations to allow wide spread internet connection via the Mobile IP protocol. Note that it is also possible for the Mobile Node to register directly with its Home Agent.
As shown in FIG. 1, Mobile Node 6 normally resides on (or is “based at”) a network segment 12 which allows its network entities to communicate over the internet 4 through Home Agent 8 (an appropriately configured router denoted R2). Note that Home Agent 8 need not directly connect to the internet. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, it may be connected through another router (a router R1 in this case). Router R1 may, in turn, connect one or more other routers (e.g., a router R3) with the internet.
Now, suppose that Mobile Node 6 is removed from its home base network segment 12 and roams to a remote network segment 14. Network segment 14 may include various other nodes such as a PC 16. The nodes on network segment 14 communicate with the internet through a router which doubles as Foreign Agent 10. Mobile Node 6 may identify Foreign Agent 10 through various solicitations and advertisements which form part of the Mobile IP protocol. When Mobile Node 6 engages with network segment 14, Foreign Agent 10 relays a registration request to Home Agent 8 (as indicated by the dotted line “Registration”). The Home and Foreign Agents may then negotiate the conditions of the Mobile Node's attachment to Foreign Agent 10. For example, the attachment may be limited to a period of time, such as two hours. When the negotiation is successfully completed, Home Agent 8 updates an internal “mobility binding table” which specifies the care-of address (e.g., a collocated care-of address or the Foreign Agent's IP address) in association with the identity of Mobile Node 6. Further, the Foreign Agent 10 updates an internal “visitor table” which specifies the Mobile Node address, Home Agent address, etc. In effect, the Mobile Node's home base IP address (associated with segment 12) has been shifted to the Foreign Agent's IP address (associated with segment 14).
Now, suppose that Mobile Node 6 wishes to send a message to a Correspondent Node 18 from its new location. In Mobile IPv4, a message from the Mobile Node is then packetized and forwarded through Foreign Agent 10 over the internet 4 and to Correspondent Node 18 (as indicated by the dotted line “packet from MN”) according to a standard internet protocol. If Correspondent Node 18 wishes to send a message to Mobile Node—whether in reply to a message from the Mobile Node or for any other reason—it addresses that message to the IP address of Mobile Node 6 on sub-network 12. The packets of that message are then forwarded over the internet 4 and to router R1 and ultimately to Home Agent 8 as indicated by the dotted line (“packet to MN(1)”). From its mobility binding table, Home Agent 8 recognizes that Mobile Node 6 is no longer attached to network segment 12. It then encapsulates the packets from Correspondent Node 18 (which are addressed to Mobile Node 6 on network segment 12) according to a Mobile IP protocol and forwards these encapsulated packets to a “care of” address for Mobile Node 6 as shown by the dotted line (“packet to MN(2)”). The care-of address may be, for example, the IP address of Foreign Agent 10. Foreign Agent 10 then strips the encapsulation and forwards the message to Mobile Node 6 on sub-network 14. The packet forwarding mechanism implemented by the Home and Foreign Agents is often referred to as “tunneling.” In the absence of a Foreign Agent, packets are tunneled directly to the Mobile Node 6 collocated care-of address.
In addition to providing connectivity to a mobile node, it may be desirable to provide for the mobility of one or more networks moving together, such as on an airplane or a ship. RFC 2002 section 4.5 discusses the possibility of implementing mobile routers. One method for implementing a Mobile Router is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/227,396, entitled “Mobile IP Router,” by Kent Leung, filed on Jan. 8, 1999, which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
As set forth above, when a mobile network device such as a Mobile Node or Mobile Router successfully registers with its Home Agent, a tunnel connecting the mobile network device and the Home Agent is generated. Recently, multiple tunnel functionality is supported. More particularly, a mobile network device such as a Mobile Node or a Mobile Router supports multiple tunnels between the mobile network device and its Home Agent.
The number of tunnels between the mobile network device and the Home Agent may vary depending upon the type of interfaces available to the mobile network device and the wireless coverage for these interface types. Some examples of access technologies include Cellular Digital Packet Data (CDPD), CDMA2000 (1xRTT, EVDO etc), 802.11, UMTS etc. These various radio interfaces have varying layer 2 link characteristics (varying delays, error rates etc), as well as different link Maximum Transmission Unit (MTU). The MTU is the largest size packet that can be transmitted on the link.
As the mobile network device roams, the number of access links and the type of access links that are available will vary. As a result, the bandwidth between the mobile network device and the Foreign Agent/Access router (effectively between the mobile network device and Home Agent) may change. When the bandwidth between a Mobile Node and its Home Agent changes drastically, the applications running on the Mobile Node may experience an abrupt change in end-to-end link characteristics. Similarly, when the bandwidth between a Mobile Router and its Home Agent changes drastically, the applications running on a client/mobile network node (MNN) connected to the Mobile Router may experience an abrupt change in end-to-end link characteristics. While the transport layer of the client (e.g., Mobile Node or MNN) will determine the end-to-end link characteristics and adjust accordingly, this adjustment takes time. Moreover, since the Mobile Node/Router is typically moving, such frequent adjustments will degrade application performance.
In view of the above, it is desirable to reduce the effects of sudden changes in bandwidth for an end application running on the client for a smoother user experience.